iSeekYourAdvice
by ItWasByMe97
Summary: Freddie meets Cody and asks advice on how he got Bailey and Carly talks to Bailey on how she told Cody she likes him. Zack finally meets Sam. Cailey, Creddie, and possible Zam... Not to go against the Zaya fans out there.
1. You are invited

**Chapter 1: Surprise!**

Carly, Sam and Freddie were filming their web show when suddenly their TV swung open.

"Fredward, what's happening?" Sam asked with a little worry in her voice. Carly was so nervous she almost had her first asthma attack in years. Freddie just tried and calm Carly down. Sam who was their toughest is now panicking.

"What if Nevel is trying to do something sinister again?" Carly said in between her heavy breaths.

"I bet my whole months allowance he can't hack our website," Freddie tried to reassure them.

"Like your eight bucks would do any good," Sam joked even if she's a little scared… okay fine a lot. And then it went black. Someone who looks very rich was on their screen.

"Uhmm… W-who are you sir?" Freddie asked still scared. Sam was just staring at him.

"I am Mr. Tipton, the owner of the Tipton Hotels everywhere and the S.S Tipton." Mr. Tipton explained.

"How'd you get… Uhmm… But…" Freddie stammered knowing that the password is really hard to find out now.

"It was easy; my daughter always watches your web show and knows what Freddie would make as his password. The password was…" Mr. Tipton explained again but was cut by Freddie.

"Sir, may you not say it on camera, it would take Sam weeks to make me suffer for it," he tried to stop Mr. Tipton. Carly just giggled silently and Sam was signaling Mr. Tipton to continue.

"Well, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted the password was _CarlyWillSoonLoveMe_ and I never thought my daughter would know such many things about the three of you. She also has her own web show, it's titled _Yay Me! Starring London Tipton."_ He blurted out. Freddie was so shocked that somebody got his password. Carly was blushing lightly and Sam was now smiling menacingly.

"So why did you need the password sir? Do you want to talk to us?" Freddie said gathering himself from humiliation on the entire internet. Sam has now a big wicked grin on her face knowing Freddie would get more humiliated by her.

"I just want the three of you on the S.S. Tipton so my ship would get more popular." He tried to say as simple as possible. Carly was now so psyched she almost tumbled down.

"But sir my brother won't allow me on a ship without a guardian," Carly said. She was just worried that Spencer is not going with her on a cruise ship.

"You have two options, bring Spencer or Freddie's mom," he still asked even if he knows their answer.

"SPENCER!" they all said together getting Spencer to go to their studio.

"What's wrong?" he asked calmly.

"Nothing much, just wanted to know if you want to go to a cruise ship?" Sam said.

"Of course," he blurted out while dancing the firecracker.

"Okay, so a helicopter will pick you four up on 9 A.M. tomorrow," was his last words before the screen went black.

"So that's all for this iCarly" Sam said

"Ride a Cow"

"Milk a Horse"

"Shout at your neighborhood hobo"

"Shout at other neighborhood hobos"

"Bye"

"Ciao"

"And were clear" Freddie said.

**A/N: Cody, Zack, Bailey, London and the others would appear very soon. Stay tuned and I'll update whenever I can. Please read. Thanks very much.**


	2. Meeting

**Chapter 2: All Aboard**

8:45 A.M.

"Where's Sam! I told her to sleep here but she insisted to go home I knew she would be late!" Carly said almost having a mental breakdown.

"Carls, calm down," Freddie said. _Calm down? You dare tell me to calm down? What if she doesn't get here on time and we don't get to go to the cruise ship, Huh? What would you say to that?_ Carly told herself.

"Never tell a girl to calm down," Carly said while pointing a finger at him. Telling a person to calm down never works they just keep on spazzing or worse.

"I'm here! Don't Shoot!" Sam said to acknowledge her presence.

"What took you so long? Carly almost passed out." Freddie scolded Sam. Sam only brought 2 backpacks one of which consisting fat-cakes.

"I had to pack and don't get mad at me just because you live right across the hall," Sam explained. Freddie never said that he was mad because he lived right across the hall but Sam just thought an excuse

"But… I…"

"No time for excuses, Benson!"

"Let's just go before we forget that we're friends here and kill each other… SPENCER! Let's go!" Carly said. The helicopter would be at their roof top at about 10 minutes

_At the Helicopter…_

"This is even better than the time Missy took me to ride one," Carly exclaimed.

"Yeah, better than the time she gave me the wrong address just to make me go to a piñata factory," Sam said sarcastic as usual.

"Yeah Sam, sorry about that but if Missy never came, Freddie wouldn't be here and Mr. Tipton wouldn't discover us and we wouldn't be riding this AWESOME helicopter," Carly said screaming at the top of her lungs in the last part.

"You got a great point there Carly, THIS IS AWESOME!" Sam shouted.

"Hey, look people look like ants from up here," Freddie exclaimed.

"Freddie… THOSE are ants!" Carly said as she gazed to where Freddie was pointing.

"Sorry," Freddie whispered, "I just wanted to lift up the mood higher," he said making Carly feel guilty.

"Hey, hey, I didn't mean to offend you," Carly said as she scooted closer to Freddie, thighs almost touching… Almost.

"Nah… it's alright, I knew it was ants in the first place but actually I just wanted to make you laugh," Freddie said.

"Ugh! Would you stop it Freddie?" Sam asked.

"Stop what?" Carly asked for Freddie.

"That being… being… being… YOU… it's sickening," Sam said.

Soon enough the helicopter was landing, no one knew where it was but they all got a feeling it is where the ship docked for a while.

"Here we are, go down now and you'll see three people waiting for you down the lobby of this hotel. Have a nice trip," the pilot said to them.

"Bye, thanks," Spencer said. He was a little sick in the helicopter so he didn't talk that much.

"Are you okay Spence?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, you look all green," Freddie said.

"Way to point the obvious," Sam remarked.

"Let's just go to the lobby before we all forget that we're all friends and family here," Spencer said. As they went down the service elevator, Carly and Spencer was between Sam and Freddie. Carly beside Freddie and Spencer beside Sam.

"Okay, so we nee- OMG! This is the best hotel lobby I have ever seen!" Carly exclaimed as she looked around the lobby. It has wall-to-wall red carpets, high ceiling with a huge shining chandelier, it was where all the hotel guests hang for a while and it was packed with people.

"The pilot said three people were waiting for us down here, he didn't even say who they were," Sam said.

"So, all we know is that three people are waiting for us. I have a feeling one of them is a girl, and she's staring at me right at this moment," Freddie said as he looked at the girl sitting beside a boy about their age and their fingers were intertwined.

"Let me see, where is she?" Carly asked. Freddie guided her to go where he was standing and she saw a girl with blonde hair and she was staring at Freddie but she obviously had a boyfriend because she was holding his hand.

When the blonde girl saw Carly, she immediately stood up and jumped up and down, dragging her boyfriend to look at her and Freddie. Carly and Freddie hid immediately as the blonde's boyfriend looked at them with a confused look on his face. The boy has also blonde hair, looks about their age, he was tall and right beside him was a boy who absolutely looks like him except he has more appeal to girls and a bit fatter than him but only a little bit.

"Woah, is she a fan?" Carly asked while dragging Freddie back to the group.

"I hope not, she looks just like our age. She may be a fan but maybe she was one of the people who were going to-" Freddie was cut off by the girl who was just jumping up and down when they saw them.

"Hi, I'm Bailey," the girl said and offered her hand and Carly shook it, "This is Cody, my boyfriend and Zack, his obnoxious brother," Bailey said.

"Woah, Bailey, no need to be harsh. I'm not that obnoxious," Zack defended.

"Whatever, well were the one's to pick you up. We are students from Seven Seas High on the SS. Tipton," Bailey said.

"Let me guess, you're twins," Freddie said as he pointed Zack and Cody.

"Way to point the obvious," Zack said just like Sam.

"Hey, you should meet my best friend. She acts like you," Carly offered and walked towards Sam who was eating a fat cake.

"Sam, you should meet this guy," Carly said as she pulled Sam to where she left Zack and the others.

"What's your name?" Cody asked Freddie.

"Fredward Benson but I hate being called Fredward so everybody calls me Freddie, and you're Cody…" Freddie said.

"Martin, Cody Martin," Cody introduced himself.

"You have a beautiful girlfriend there," Freddie said as he pointed towards Bailey. Cody dragged him to the corner.

"Don't you dare," Cody asked.

"No worries Cody, my heart's already stolen by someone else," Freddie said as he put his hand over his chest.

"You her boyfriend?" Cody asked as he pointed towards Carly who was introducing Sam to Zack with Bailey on Carly's side.

"This is Sam, my best friend," Carly introduced.

"Wait Carls, I can introduce myself," Sam said and she offered her hand and Zack gladly shook it.

"Nah, she isn't, well I want her to be, but she only sees 'us' as friends," Freddie said.

"That's sad, but that is how me and Bailey began, as friends," Cody said.

"So you think I have a chance?" Freddie asked.

"Positive," Cody assured Freddie.

"Thanks, how about we talk like this sometime again?" Freddie asked.

"Sure, at the ship, just meet me at the sky deck at 4 PM," Cody said.

"Sure," Freddie said as he walked to where Carly is and told her they should leave.

They all left the hotel lobby and rode a cab to go to where the ship docked.

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry if I haven't updated this story for a long time. I was busy with school and my personal problems.**

**Just started my sophomore year 2 weeks ago so I was catching up with my friends.**

**Please read and review this story and my other stories… Thanks…**

**Especially iFeelFragile 'cause that is my newest story… Thanks again…**


	3. Preentering the ship

They all rode a very big cab; Zack sat in front, Cody with Bailey and Sam in the middle, and Carly and Freddie at the very back.

Carly and Freddie are having awkward silences and they cannot even have their usual conversations because Carly is somewhat developing feelings for Freddie and she cannot talk to him directly without having to blush and what not.

Sam noticed their uncontrollable uneasiness; she smirked and decided to just say what's on her mind later.

They reached the place where the S.S. Tipton had docked. It was huge and the iCarly trio including Spencer was dumbstruck. Their mouths were hanging wide open and they wouldn't even blink. Cody and Zack waved their right hands in front of Freddie and Spencer to get them out of their trance. Bailey then poked Carly and Sam at their sides.

"Ow, Bailey! I know we just met and all, but that wasn't the way to get me back to Earth," Carly said, but laughed afterwards, realizing the way her voice had sounded.

"Yeah, we have been there… staring blankly at the S.S. Tipton," Cody said. Zack nodded in approval and Bailey laughed it off.

"Apparently, when we were admiring the ship a year ago, we were hearing London screaming, 'Stupid Sea School,'" Zack said and all of them laughed. Sam realized she didn't get the story then broke the laughter.

"Wait a second, who is this London chick you're saying?" Sam asked in her normal threatening voice. Not knowing who the girl was, since she didn't listen to Mr. Tipton when he said the name of his daughter.

"Oh, London? She's the daughter of the owner of the ship, Mr. Tipton, the guy who talked to you during your web show," Cody answered, Sam nodded and then noticed that Carly and Freddie were having quite a large distance between them and decided to let her thoughts out.

"Guys, you have been best friends for years. Why are you both acting like you never met? Freddie, you have been in love with Carly for almost four or five years tops and now you're not talking to her like you used to? Carly, you know that Freddie loves you a long time ago and you shouldn't feel uncomfortable because you never felt uneasy when he says that he loves you… but leaving all what I have said, Carly and also you Fredwad, you should be talking to each other and not avoiding each other…unless you both are now in reverse," Sam said, as she pulled Carly and Freddie away from their new friends including Spencer.

"Sam, thanks for your concern but we are not avoiding each other, maybe we were just… you know, affected by the new atmosphere and aura," Carly lied, she hated lying to Sam. But she was getting better at lying everyday, which has its positive and negative effect. She also avoided Sam's last sentence, but what if it was true?

"Yeah Sam, we are just trying to connect ourselves with the new place now and reconnect with friends after. You just think we are avoiding each other because we aren't standing next to each other, and to tell you Sam, we just got here," Freddie explained, trying to play it off with Carly to Sam as well.

"Okay, I was just worried that maybe this diphthong right here did something to you Carls," Sam said, but deep inside her she knows that this diphthong won't be able to hurt Carly.

"No worries Sam, Freddie is a great friend and I know he won't do something that can hurt me," Carly said with a reassuring hug to give to Sam. Sam let go of the two but they went to different directions. Carly went to Bailey, who was miraculously separated from her boyfriend at the moment. Freddie went to Cody and they did some kind of high five or handshake, either way, it was with their hands.

Spencer was off flirting with girls, and Zack was seating uncomfortably on the near bench by the docking area.

Sam approached Zack and sat next to him; he has his headphones on and was singing to the song he was listening to. He didn't notice Sam until she was laughing hysterically.

"Oh… now I'm embarrassed," Zack said as he blushed a light shade of red.

"Don't be, it's okay," Sam said and she patted his back lightly. Zack was actually blushing, and don't even start with Sam, she was smiling endlessly. It was kind of creepy, in a good way.

"Guys, we need to ride the ship now," Cody said to everyone and went to Bailey to hold her hand in his. This made Carly and Freddie uneasy again, luckily Sam wasn't paying attention.

They tried their best to stay calm around each other so Sam won't get suspicious. They tried to get into each other's personal space which they practically invade most of the times but now the other one would just turn their head to the other side to avoid eye contact.

'_What if what Sam said was true? Maybe Freddie and I are now feeling reverse?' _Carly thought.

'_How could Sam say that phrase? I know that she still knows that I still have feelings for Carly' _Freddie thought.

Maybe this trip would be something everybody won't be expecting.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

** Okay, my last update was ages ago. Now, since it is our sem break, I have a lot of time to write this story and the other two stories I'm working on. I just have two questions:**

**How would I room the iCarly people?**

**Do you guys want to see a surprise guest appearance? If yes, who?**

**I don't usually ask questions, but I need it now… =)**

**I will try to post another chapter as soon as possible. I really appreciate those of you who have been reviewing this story, adding it to your faves, and adding it to your story alerts. I also thank everyone who have read this story.**

**Read my other stories and review them if possible. Until the next chapter… Peace out (^^_) \/**…


End file.
